


Twisted Proposal

by imera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: To save the last person that Gwen loves, she decides to try and speak with Morgana. Little does she know that Morgana has her own plans.





	Twisted Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> A super old fic posted in Camelot drabble@livejournal back in 2013

The day was dark and gloomy, a dangerous silence lay across Camelot as Morgana and her army lined up outside the gate. The city was mostly abandoned, except for those who served the king, who stayed to protect him.

As soon as Arthur was murdered by Morgana, Gwen was brutally thrown into a cell. She wasn’t alone of course; several knights that hadn’t died during the final fight was locked up as well, one of them her brother.

“Elyan,” she called across the room, trying to catch his attention.

“Gwen, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I couldn’t leave, not you, or Arthur, or anyone else.” Her maids was long gone before Morgana’s men broke through Camelot’s walls. Gwen was supposed to go with them, but she didn’t.

“I love you Gwen, but you were a fool, you should have left.”

She was a fool, she knew that, but she couldn’t abandon the people she cared most about. “I must speak to her, she might listen to me,” Gwen said, knowing there was no hope for them, but refusing to give up.

It took her some time, but she eventually managed to convince Morgana to see her. Her soldiers grabbed Gwen’s arms and pulled her out of her cell without a warning, without telling her why. Every knight tried to escape their cells, to save their queen, but they could not bend the metal that parted them.

As roughly as they pulled her out of her cell, they threw her down on the floor in front of Morgana. Gwen looked up, her hair floating around her dirty face.

“Gwen,” Morgana said with a smirk. Slowly walking towards Gwen, a dagger in her grip. “What have I done to earn the pleasure of the queen?” Gwen looked at the men, each one bigger and meaner than the one standing next to him. She was threatened by their presence, but couldn’t let it stop her.

“I’ve come to ask for you to spare my brother’s life.” Gwen said, feeling small where she sat.

“Spare his life? Why would I do such a stupid thing? He means nothing to me, and I have no use for a knight that fights against me.”

“Please, for me, do it for me, spare his life.” Gwen had already lost three men she loved; her father, Lancelot and Arthur, she couldn’t lose her brother as well. “He’s all I have left,” she said.

There was a long silence between them before Morgana finally answered. “You did served me well during our first years, so I should at least consider it. But you betrayed me and stole my rightful place as the queen by marrying my weak brother.”

Tears ran down Gwen’s cheeks. “I fell in love, I didn’t plan for it to be Arthur. If he was a farmer I would still have married him.”

Again there was a silence in the room that felt like slow torture. Morgana was not the same girl Gwen remembered, she could no longer read her face as she used to and had no idea what she might be thinking.

“I suppose you’re right, you didn’t really betray me. So you’re saying that my anger towards you all these years have been wasted?”

It was a test, Gwen was not fooled by Morgana’s tone. “You were right to hate me, I betrayed you many times. But I still hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me.” She hoped Morgana would accept her apology, the old Morgana would, but Gwen had no idea what the new Morgana was capable of.

“I really cared for you, Gwen. I haven’t forgotten how you took care of me, how you protected me. I really did care for you, did you know that?” Gwen nodded, knowing Morgana cared about her all those years ago, and was willing to do everything in her power to keep Gwen safe. Unfortunately that was a long time ago, and everything had changed since then.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Gwen finally said, lowering her head as the memories of her past returned.

“I will forgive you for your betrayal, and spare your brother’s life if you accept my proposal. Be mine, my slave, my maid, my lover.” Gwen’s head shot up, shocked by Morgana’s proposal, and embarrassed when she realised everyone had heard her. “Please me in every way I want, and I’ll spare your brother. Fail, and I’ll torture him, slowly in front of you as you watch. So, what’s your answer?”

It was a horrible proposition, but the only way to save her brother; and maybe eventually she could convince Morgana to let him go. “I accept,” Gwen said, trying to hide just how embarrassed she was behind her loose hair.

“Good,” Morgana said in a dark and twisted voice which scared Gwen. “Take her to my chamber, prepare a bath for her. I want her clean in order to see every single red line that forms on her body as my whip crosses her delicate skin.”

Gwen forgot all about embarrassment as fear passed through her body, changing her temperature from hot to cold. She wanted to open her mouth to protest, to beg Morgana not to do it, but then remembered her brother, and the agreement she had with Morgana. It was a sick and twisted agreement, but she didn’t have another choice, not unless she wanted to keep her brother safe.

“Not many can say they’ve had the pleasure to whip a queen; I guess I’m one of the few,” Morgana said and laughed, her soldiers laughing with her as Gwen was pulled out of the room.


End file.
